Blueberry Jam
by Myguy376
Summary: Tito makes jam for Jamie five times and she responds diffrently each time (Tito x Jamie)


**_So there hasn't really been that many stories about femJamie and Tito. So I'm gonna add one and maybe more :D. Not much to say except enjoy. _**

_Knock knock _

Jamie hated that sound. It was a sound that meant she had to stop what she was doing and tell whoever was at the door to go away. She made her way to the door with her usual scowl. She opened it to find that annoying new farmer with that stupid hat.

"Hey Jamie!"

"Bye moron."

She closed the door without a second thought. Out of all the people she hated in this village, she hated him the most. Their were so many reasons for her hatred but the main one was his reason for being in this town in the first place, to save the goddess that she was supposed to save.

_"He thinks he can waltz in here and declare that he'll save her? Tch! As if! I'll be the one to save her, not some random farm boy!" _She thought to herself.

_Knock Knock _

Jamie didn't have to open the door to know who was still there. Another thing she hated was how persistent he was to try and befriend her. Ever since he came a week ago, she made it very clear that she disliked him. He has yet to get it through his thick skull.

"Go away! I don't feel like dealing with you right now moron! I got business to take care of!" She said through the closed door.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you! I just wanted to give you a gift I made and I'll be out of your way!"

"I don't want your stupid gift! Now leave before I get my dog on you! Your starting to tick me off!"

"Please! It's a jam I heard you like so I made it myself! I know we haven't been on the best terms so I thought maybe this could help."

She thought about it. She didn't like taking gifts from people because usually they expect something right back. However, her stomach was having an opposing opinion. It's been a while since she had some jam. She decided to entertain this.

"What's the flavor of the jam?!"

"I heard you like blueberry the most! So I made that! I can make another if you prefer that!"

After a few seconds passed, she opened the door and was face to face with Tito.

"Hi!"

"Where is it idiot."

She couldn't stand his happy attitude and the permanent smile etched in his face.

"Well here it is. It's my first time making it so it might not be that great but I'll get the hang of it."

He said as he handed her the jar. She snatched it out of his hands with no remorse.

"There, I took your gift now get out of here."

She said as she started to close the door until he called out to her.

"Hold on, aren't you gonna taste it?"

She looks at him with annoyance. Why can't she get some peace around here.

"Of course I'm gonna taste it you idiot! I'm gonna be eating it anyway. Now go."

"I mean taste it right now so I can see what I can improve on. I haven't tasted yet so I need your opinion on it."

She knew he wouldn't go away so she might as well get it over with. She had a lot of task to accomplish today and this was impeding on her progress.

"If it will make you get out of here then fine."

He silently rejoiced as he handed her a spoon. She dipped the spoon into the jam to test the consistency and made sure the sample size was a good amount. After going through her test, she finally tasted the product.

_She couldn't believe what she was tasting._

"So how does it taste?"

His answer was in the form of jelly spat right back at his face. He wiped off the mess and was staring back at a furious Jamie. Her ice blue eyes felt like fire to him, as if they were burning into his eyes.

"That was the worst jam I've ever tasted! I knew you were a moron but how could you even make something this horrid! I wish you never would've come here! I can't believe you wasted my time for this!"

Tito still held on to his smile. That stupid smile. One of the features she hated but couldn't look away from. It looked as if she was staring at him but he ignored it.

"Sorry it was so bad, I'll get better at it. Sorry for wasting your time too. Next time it will be better I promis-"

She slammed the door in his face as her response. She already wasted enough time out of her day and ahe didn't want to waste anymore. As she was about to gather her tools. She heard him call out to her.

"Uh Jamie, can I get the jam back please!?" He said from outside the door.

She was furious that she forgot she still had the jar of jam. She certainly wasn't going to let him have it. She had to salvage something from the interaction.

"I'm not letting you get it back! It's a gift to me remember moron!"

"But you said you didn't like it! I also want to get another person to taste it to see their opinion on it."

"So!? It's still mine because you gave it to me! I also don't want you giving it to anybody else! As much as I hate them, I wouldn't want them tasting whatever this is!"

"Well, if you say so! I hope you have a productive day!"

"Just leave idiot!"

Tito honored her wish and went back to his land. She opened the door a bit to see if he was still around. After the coast was clear, she quickly retreated inside. She was about to throw the jam away but her stomach disagreed with her. It was bad but still edible. As much as she hated him, a gift is a gift.

"Stupid farm boy."

She then ate the rest of the jam with usual scowl and got to work. A tiny part of her was thankful however.

**_X _**

"Hey Jamie! That's a nice horse you got there."

Jamie was used to this. The stupid farm boy has been here for a few months and he he's made a small name for himself. He has yet to actually beat Jamie in anything yet but he has come close numerous times.

He was performing his usual routine of visiting her or how she would say 'annoying her'. She tried many times to make him leave but did not succeed. She decided to just give up and let him be. Besides, he was the only one visiting her anyway.

"What do you want this time moron?" She said as she was cleaning her horse.

"Well, can you use my actual name for once?"

"No idiot, what else?"

"I made a new batch of jam for you. I was wondering if you would like to taste it."

She stopped cleaning her horse. She turned around to see him carrying another jar of blueberry jam. She glared at him with her cold eyes. She remembered the first time he did this.

"Not interested. Why don't you stop wasting my time and go finish your work. How do you expect to get anything done if your talking to me."

"But I made it differently this time and I would like your thoughts on it. I'm still new to this but I made a promise so here."

He handed her the jar of jam along with a spoon. She was very hesitant to actually taste this concoction again but it was a gift to her and he did say it was made differently. As she was about to taste it, she asked about his promise.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Your promise numbskull. You said you made a promise or something like that."

"Oh. I promised that I would get better at making blueberry jam. It's really important."

"Why? To impress the baker's daughter or something like that? You make shiver when you even consider associating or helping them. You always put everyone else before yourself and that's not a good thing, trust me I know."

He began to chuckle a bit.

"No, I just want to improve my skills so you can actually enjoy it. You work so hard so you deserve some credit for it. It also makes me glad to help everybody. Your work ethic is something to look at too, it's a wonder why many people don't show up."

"Because I don't want anyone around here while I'm working. I've built a tolerance for you since you literally come here every day."

"It's always good to check up on your frie-"

"I'm not and never will be your friend. I only let you stay because you won't leave and I don't have time to try and shoo you away so don't ever say those words again.."

His smile never left his face. That idiotic smile. She didn't know why but something was just so interesting about them. She kept staring at them but this time he noticed.

"Um... Is there something on my face, not wanting to be rude but you keep staring at me. It was probably some of the breakfast I had this morning. Sorry about that." He said while wiping his face with his hankerchif.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she really staring for that long and was it that obvious? She quickly blew it off as tiredness and started to taste his jam.

_She couldn't believe what she was tasting_.

"I see you didn't spit out this time, I must be making good prog-"

"It's bad, but not as bad as the first one you made. I can actually keep this one down unlike that trash you made last time. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you around."

She was about to go back to cleaning but was caught by a hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't you gonna give me the jam back since you said it's bad?"

"Nope. It's a gift to me remember. Now scram." She finished as she went back to cleaning her horse.

Tito decided to leave well enough alone.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Jamie." Tito said as he left her ranch. As soon as she could see his figure in the distance, she picked up the jar of jam. She was hungry but then again it wasn't as bad as the first. Especially since she had someone to talk to.

"Moron."

She quickly ate the rest of jam without a fuss. It was bad but it was the thought that counts. That tiny part was very thankful fo the jam and his presence.

**_X _**

"So Jamie, What fish are you trying to catch? I need some silver carp myself."

Tito happily exclaimed to her as they were both fishing. Tito has been with Jamie a lot through the weeks and eventually got a good grasp of her routine. On this day, they ended fishing at Sunny Lake.

She decided to ignore him. She needed as much patience she could get to catch what she wanted. She had no time distractions, especially from him.

"Hey Jamie, are you ok? You usually tell me to go away or something. Do you actually enjoy my company now?"

He said with a small laugh but ceased as he saw her glare at him with her icy blue eyes.

"N-Nevermind, sorry I asked."

They continued to fish in silence until Tito finally felt a tug on his reel. He fought against the force with all his might, he pulled and tugged the reel with all his might but was devastated when he found nothing at the end.

His failure was met with a small giggle from the Jamie.

Tito noticed it and and replayed it with one of his signature smiles. Jamie couldn't figure out what was putting a smile on his face. It's as if he always has a reason to smile.

"What's to smile about moron? You didn't catch the fish and it got away."

"True, but I did make you giggle so that's a plus in my book. Also there's always next time."

As he said those words, he felt another tug on his fishing rod. This next catch however was met with less resistance and he was able to reel in the fish with no problem.

"Wow! Another smelt. Man, I still need that silver carp though."

"... Use leafs as bait if you want silver carp. They're attracted to the color green so they'll bite if you do that."

Tito's smile quickly appeared. That confusing smile he always had. She couldn't help but stare at him. She tried to figure out what pushed her to help but will have to worry about that later.

"Thanks Jamie for the tip. That's really kind of you."

She quickly transitioned back to reality.

"Whatever, I only said that so you can catch your fish and leave me alone. I still haven't caught what I needed yet."

"Well accept this as my thanks. It's a new batch I made."

She turned towards him to see another jar of jam. She was anticipating this as he usually take his time with a new method to make the jam. Why he was still doing this did bother her a bit. He was so determined on making the best jam.

"Why do you keep giving me that? Can't you get someone else to try it?"

"Well I can, but I make these jams specifically for you. I still have a promise to keep so may you please taste it so I can check my progress. I'm feeling good about this one."

She was furious from what he just said. The thought that she was the only one getting these jams made her feel weird. She decided to ignore these feelings and responded with coldness as usual.

"Well, find someone else to taste it. I'm not the only person here you moron. I'm pretty sure there's other people with a way better opinion then me."

Tito shook his head.

"But I like hearing your opinion. You may be a loner but your realistic point of view is great for helping me see what I need to work on so can you please accept this gift and taste it. I would like to pay you back for your tip."

He handed her the jam and a spoon as he finished his plea. She was hesitant to accept the offer but eventually caved in from his smile. That smile is gonna be the end for her one day.

"Your a pain you know that."

Jamie said as she accepted the jar of jam and began to taste it.

_She couldn't believe what she was tasting. _

She had a look of confusion which

Tito took as a look of disgust.

"Gee, I must've messed up somewhere if your making a face like th-"

"No, it's alright. Not great but not bad either. And you do know I-"

"Yeah, your keeping the jam. Speaking of which I gotta go so I'll be out of your way."

As he was about to leave, she called out to him.

"Where to? You got work you gotta catch up on like the lazy rancher you are. This is exactly what I was talking about."

"No, I only got a few more notes left and she'll finally come back. So I'm gonna go collect them."

Jamie was shocked. Was he really that close to bringing her back. She said that she would be the only one to save her but it appears that he was set on saving her as well. She always thought that humans were bad but Tito was proving her wrong at every turn.

After those words he quickly departed. As he was finally out of sight, she quickly dug into the rest of the jam. She got that creeping feeling which stuck with her for a bit. She didn't like it.

"Idiot."

She went back to fishing with a small part of her thankful for the jam and his help.

**_X _**

"Hey Jamie... Going somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll save it then. When are you coming back."

"I'm not coming back. I'm leaving for good."

It's been a year and he finally did it. He did what she was trying to do in such a short span of time. He was able to save the goddess and was turning out be a top notch rancher. With all of these things completed, she really had nothing else to do. She was about leave this town without telling anybody but they would have noticed when their supplies went short. Then again they got him to rely on from now on. She was finally free from the burden.

"What! Why are you leaving?"

She continued to pack her things in silence. She was wondering why he was still here. Why wasn't he with anybody else at this time of day.

"Everything is taken care off. She's finally revived so my job here is done. There's no other reason for me to stay here. I can finally move on."

"But your the best rancher here! Surely people will wonder once their supplies are short. You help out a lot with the festivals and your provide really good competition too. Are you sure you want to leave?"

She chuckled a bit. She didn't know why but that feeling started to surface again. She had enough of it and decided to set the record straight.

"Your such an idiot. Of course I want to leave. I've always wanted to but the responsibility of bringing her back weighed on me. Some help from the villagers would have been appreciated but they were more concerned with themselves rather than saving the goddess so I had to do my absolute best to gather as many notes as I can. But what's done is done so I can finally get out of here, besides no one will really miss m-"

"I'll miss you."

She stopped packing.

"Wow, I never really took you for a jokest-"

"It's not a joke. I'm really going to miss you. I'll miss everything about you. I really don't want you to leave."

She turned towards him to see that his smile has disappeared. That smile she looked forward to seeing was not there and was replaced with a miserable frown. She was about to say something but he continued. It appears that he was forcing a smile and his attitude.

"Well, since this is our last time, would you like to take this jam as a gift for old times sake?" He pulled out a jar of jam and something else fell out as well.

It was a beautiful feather with color of an ocean.

Jamie spotted the feather and her somber quickly turned to anger. She knew what the feather meant and she didn't like it one bit. The worst part was she didn't know why she was so angry but she didn't want him in her sight ever again.

"Leave."

"What? Why would I-"

"Go! You clearly have someone else to attend so go ahead and get out of here! I hope never to see you again!"

Tito was confused and quickly looked down to find the blue feather on the ground. He quickly realized his mistake.

"Wait Jamie! I was going to-"

"I don't care! Just go away so I can finally get out of here! It seems that you'll have somebody along with the whole town making you feel at home! It must be nice to know someone cares about you huh!"

"You don't unde-"

"I understand completely! You know what, I'll leave!"

She quickly gathered everything with tears threatening to appear. She didn't like what she was feeling so she had to leave as soon as possible. Tito had to do something quickly.

"Jamie wait." He was able to grab a hold of her hand. She turned around with a single tear drop falling from her soft blue eyes. She was trying her best to wiggle out of his grasp but to no avail. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Leave me alone you moron! Go be with whoever you want to propose too! Don't let me stop you!"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?"

Those words stopped her right in her tracks. There was no way she heard that correctly.

"Stop it. Your just saying that. Only an idiot would propose to me."

His grasp on her hand started to soften as he bent down on one knee. He grabbed the beautiful feather with two hands and present it to her. Then there it was, his smile. That warm smile she was drawn too ever since they met.

"I guess I'm an idiot then." He said with a light laugh.

Jamie just stood there with her usual scowl and flushed cheeks. All of the anger she had was just increasing and spilled out in burst.

"You are the most moronic, stupid, and idiotic rancher I've ever met. You are so stupid that it hurts to watch. You are literally everything I found annoying. I can't stand you..."

Tito was unaffected by her barrage of insults with his smile unwavering. After the few minutes of her tirade, she finally gave her answer.

"Fine, if you want to marry me, then meet me at springs. I'm still leaving so if you want come along you're welcomed to."

Tito knew that was pretty much a 'yes'. After their exchange, she went on to continue packing.

"Wait!"

"What now you moron?"

"Aren't you gonna taste the jam I made." He said while holding it out towards her.

She quickly snatched the jar away and skipped the usual routine. She then went on to taste it.

_She couldn't believe what she was tasting._

She said nonthing as she continued to eat the jam. She didn't realize how hungry she was till now.

"So what do you think?"

"...It's good."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Well, if you keep your word, I'll be at the springs. See you later, I still got packing to do."

She then went out to her ranch to finish up leaving a confused Tito. Her reply was not the one he was looking for. He was going to have to try a bit harder but he has a lot of time for it.

As soon as Jamie left out to her ranch, she breathed a sigh of relief. After his proposal, the feeling was quickly fading away, along with her hunger. As she was attending to her plans, a part of her was extremely thankful for Tito.

**_ X _**

"Hey Jamie."

"What do you want you moron."

Tito chuckled a bit.

"Gee, after a couple years, I thought you would've been using my real name or cane up with another name that's not an insult."

"I do, but moron describes you perfectly. You married me after all didn't you."

Tito and Jamie moved out of the village and into the country side where they found a ranch fit for a family. The years were going by smoothly with the two ranchers.

"Waaaaah!"

Almost smoothly. They were able to have a child by the name of Tessy, she had the brown hair of her father but the cold blue eyes of the mother.

"I'll take care of her, then I'll see what you want." She said as she went to go tend their lovely daughter. After a few minutes, the crying ceased and Jamie walked back in to find Tito holding a jar of blueberry jam.

"I thought you were done with making those. And didn't I already tell you the last one was alright."

"No, I spent extra long on this one. I also have the promise to keep that I made when I started to make jam."

She stood there completely dumbfounded. He still remembered the promise he made to her all these years.

"Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy it."

He handed her the jar which she received with her usual demeanor. She took the same action she did a couple years ago.

_She couldn't believe what she was tasting._

"I hope it's to your lik-"

He was interrupted when she spat jam right in his face. Saying he was shocked was an understatement.

"That bad huh? I knew I should've took more time on it."

"No, it was so amazing. I was just surprised by how good it really was. Thanks Tito."

She closed the distance and kissed his jam covered cheek while wrapping her arms around him. Tito returned the affection as well.

He was finally able to keep his promise to her. He finally made the jam to her liking.

The two ranchers stood there in each other's embrace. After a few minutes passed, she picked up the jar of jam and continued to eat it but stopped once she heard the growling of Tito's stomach. The two stared at each other.

"Well, aren't you gonna get some or stand there like an idiot? We gotta a lot of work to do and I don't want you slacking because your hungry."

Tito smiled. That loving smile she was always looking forward to see. The same smile that she absolutely adored. The one smile that proved to her that not all humans are bad.

"Thanks Jamie."

The two ate the jar of jam and went out to work on their ranch together.

**_So I might make more of these. I don't know when but I will. See you in whatever I I make my guys._**


End file.
